Two Breaths Walking
by The Emptiness
Summary: Soul cuando tenia 9 años conoce a Maka una chica linda de 17...8 años despues el con 17 se vuelve a reencontrar con ella pero para su sorpresa ella sigue igual...HASTA CON LA MISMA EDAD!... Fic por el dia de los enamorados! XD soi mala con summarys! T3T
1. I

**olitas! weno aqui traigo un fic...terrible de corto por el dia de los enamorados...XD**

**io no soi de las empalgosas pero me dije...sere capaz de hacer una historia de morsshhh y aki esta**

**Soul eater no me pertenece si no por Kami-sama! como seria :3  
**

* * *

**Por que me siento solo...respiro contigo**

Suspire por enésima vez en la mañana enserio las clases de Stein son las peores!...me joden todo mi beatiful día...

Mi re hacia el lado y vi a Kid abstraído un puto mundo de la simetría...miro hacia el otro lado y veo a Patty haciendo un origami de una jirafa...Volví a suspirar

_Por Que me tengo que joder solo yo?...por que todo el maldito mundo se entretiene menos yo?_

Ah!...fuck todavía no me presento cierto?...me llamo Soul Evan y soy el chico mas _Cool _de todo este maldito planeta! A que soy reverde...ejem..._Rebelde_ tengo 17 años...y tengo el pelo blanco con unos ojos "rojos" todo el mundo creen son rojos así no mas...pero NO! ELLOS SON CARMESI JA! Y básicamente ahora estoy en la "tortura diaria" de Stein...

Aunque en estos momentos tengo un problema aun mas grande...

E-N-T-R-E-T-E-N-C-I-O-N...

Pero de pronto mis neuronas se pusieron a funcionar creando una perfecta distracción para un chico _Cool _como yo...mi distracción era tan simple pero a la vez tan genial como yo...y eso era nada más y nada menos que...

_Dormir~_

Me acomode en mi silla y empecé a mirar por la ventana mientras suspiraba Morfeo no tardo en hacerse presento por que mis parpados empezaron a pesar cerrándose lentamente ante la imagen de un cielo azul sin ninguna nube...

_Abrí los ojos lentamente por que la imagen que tenia delante de mi era borrosa...en la lejanía escuchaba que me llamaban pero no tome mucha atención hasta que una cara desconocida se poso sobre mi..._

_-Estas bien?...-pregunto una chica con un melodiosa voz_

_Me trate de incorporar pero sus manos me detuvieron y me volvieron a tumbar en el piso en ese instante me di cuenta de que tenia manos pequeñas...pero desde cuando?...que yo recordara tenia las manos y los brazos largos y grandes para mi edad..._

_-Eres un hombrecito muy valiente...-dijo la extraña- gracias a ti evite que me pegaran con la pelota...muchas gracias..._

_-heee...si...-dije yo medio ido_

_La chica me sonrío...haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran arder ella era muy bonita tenia un cabello largo que iba sujetado con un cintillo de color negro que le llegaba a la cintura de color rubio...pero mas tirado hacia el ceniza...unos grande ojos color jade que demostraban un brillo de alegría inmensa...iba vestida con unas medias asta los muslos de color negro unos short de color café y una manta verde con unas zapitillas lonas (lonas ósea converse XD) también verdes..._

_-Eres muy joven...-comenzó a hablar la chica-pero ya eres todo un hombrecito a tu corta edad...-dicho esto volvió a sonreír_

_Me puse de pie un poco mareado y mire a mí alrededor para mi sorpresa todo era mas grande empecé a sospechar la razón de por que todo estaba así y mi mente me dio el crédito cuando me detuve frente a una ventana...delante mío vi un chico de unos 9 años todo sucio con tierra y despeinado no tarde en darme cuenta de que aquel niño era yo..._

_-Como te llamas?-me pregunto la rubia_

_-S-soul..-respondí nervioso con mi voz de pequeño_

_-Que lindo nombre...-dijo sonriendo-Yo me llamo Maka es un placer Soul-dijo tendiéndome la mano-espero que seamos amigos!-volvió a decir feliz_

_-Si...-dije yo casi en un susurro...-he...donde estoy?_

_-En la primaria de Death City...por que la pregunta...es que acaso tienes amnesia?-pregunto un poco preocupada_

_Y ahí estaba todo ya entendí la situación esto no es un sueño...mas bien es un recuerdote cuando era pequeño..._

_-y que edad tienes?...-dijo Maka_

_-9...-dije_

_-awwww...eres muy lindo...-dijo produciendo que me sonrojara-yo tengo 17...tenemos...ettoo...8 años de diferencia! pero aun así eres mucho mas caballeroso que otros chicos de mi edad...y todo esto se merece un premio...-dijo metiendo su mano y sacando una paleta del bolsillo-toma_

_Cogi la paleta y le sonreí...mientras ella me respondía...era tan tranquila mi vida en este tiempo...tan linda...tan dulce...tan..._

-Evans!...-grito Stein sacándome de mi sueño- al parecer dormir estaba mucho mas entretenido que mi clase?...

-No como cree...-le respondí-solo estaba descansando la vista

-Asíque descansando la vista he?...bien supongo que no le molestara descansar después de clase no?...-dijo mientras se daba vuelta

Volví a suspirar...después de mi "sueño" Stein me volvió a castigar y de la peor forma...me dijo que tenia que plantar plantas...Dha~ soy tan idiota que no se ni como enterar una semilla!

-Maldito Stein...malditas plantas...malditas semillas..-dije mientras tiraba un papel lejos

-Oye!...-oye una voz detrás mío

-Que?..-pregunte secamente y muy enojado

-No deberías de tirar la basura al suelo...para eso existen los botes de basura y de reciclaje...

-Pero a mi no me importa...-dije mientras me volteaba y se me caía la pala de las manos por la sorpresa...

-Bueno pues debería de im- no termino la frase por que me quedo mirando tan sorprendida como yo estaba

-Maka?...-me atreví a preguntar

-Soul?- me pregunto

-Eres tu?...-dije

-si...

-pero si estas igual...-dije-

-si...-me dijo- _igual que hace 8 años..._

_

* * *

_**jajajaja...y qe tal? se entendio?**

**XD...sera cortito...de unos 3 o 4 capitulos...nada mas**

**Review?**


	2. II

**Io! awwww...mi ser felizzzz! XD**

**enserio no pence que les iba a gustar este fic...voy a iorar T-T**

**muchiiias gracias a : Kasumi-Keiko11 - ValizziTha - Hime Hyuuga - alexiel evans - Liz Wland Hc - Naomii Hatsune - Kiriha-san - YunaAlbarn - Candy-san! en verdad arigatou *o***

**Liz-chan:mmmm...see que no e actulizado pero voi a continuar con los fic...lo qe paso es que estuve hopitalizada~ y no tenia una compu a mano i este fic es una apusta XD...me dijieron que no era capz de hacer uno romantico...haci que eso!**

**iiem...aki va el capitulo 2**

**SOul eater no me pertence...pero si lo fuera huuuy!  
**

* * *

**Te amare...cuando aprendas las palabras necesarias**

_-Maka?...-me atreví a preguntar_

_-Soul?- me pregunto_

_-Eres tu?...-dije_

_-si..._

_-pero si estas igual...-dije-_

_-si...-me dijo- __igual que hace 8 años..._

_

* * *

_

Me quede congelado ante esta chica que según ella era Maka su expresión de tranquilidad y alegría le traspasaba el cuerpo...era increíble...era...sorprendente...era...QUE DEMONIOS!

-T-T-tu!...no puedes ser Maka!-comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras me convencía a mi mismo

-...-Maka no me respondió solo escondió sus vellos orbes jade en el flequillo de su cabello mientras comenzaba a temblar...

-M-Maka? Que es lo que te suce-me interrumpió un abrazo suyo haciendo que el exquisito olor de ella me embobara por completo- _mas de lo que estaba no creo-_

_-Soul_-susurro despacito-_cuando me dirás las palabras que quiero oír? Cuando encontraras aquellas palabras que cambiaran nuestro mundo?..._las hojas se movían en dirección al viento...mientras que el mismo señor viento daba sus brisas de otoño haciendo muy acogedora esta situación...

-Que?...-pregunte yo nervioso y sonrojado! Nadie me había dicho casa tan bonitas! _Awwww...que gay_

-_te amo... tu me amas?...-_pregunto y dicho esto me desmayé!

* * *

_Joderrrrr que soy idiota una chica muy...aaa...linda se me declara y yo como pelotudo me desmayo...soy un caso perdido ¬¬...pero como es posible que me ame...a mi? Aun chico Reverde digo Rebelde...cierro lo ojos y me doy cuanta de algo muy importando heeee? Donde demonios estoy..._

_Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y estaba en el gimnasio bueno asta hora yo recuerdo que me caí en las "plantas" estaba acostado sobre una colchoneta y sentía un peso en mis caderas...miro hacia arriba y Maka estaba sobre mi WTF?_

_-mmmm...Soul...-susurro seductoramente-voy a hacer algo que tu quieres..._

_Me sonroje de sobre manera! Aunque un chico Cool no debería de hacerlo pero por la...mmmm... este era uno de mis mejores sueños..._

_Maka comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos se ocupaban de repasar mi pecho haciendo que me excitara aun mas!...lentamente sus manos llegaron a mi pantalón y desabrocho el cinturón...podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío y de sus manos metiendo en MIS BOXER! Trague ruidosamente y solo obtuve una risa de parte de Maka..._

_-Esto de aquí es mío...-susurro en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo..._

_Bajo su cabeza lentamente haciendo esta acción una verdadera tortura placentera...ya estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi "amigo"..._cuando sentí algo frío sobre mi cara...

-Valla asíque durmiendo en el trabajo Evans? Es que no aprendes...-dijo mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación...

-Q-que?- pregunte yo medio ronco y aun con el recuerdo del "sueño"

-Te estabas demorando asíque vine a ver que es lo que estabas haciendo y te encuentro tirado sobre la tierra que _supuestamente_ tenias que fertilizar durmiendo feliz de la vida con una risa de idiota entonces me pregunte que puedo hacer yo en un caso así? Y la repuesta fue fácil: Un balde de agua fría con cubitos de hielo-respondió feliz de la vida

Lo que de mirando escépticamente...este maldito me tiro agua fría! Me departo de uno de los mejores sueños eróticos que e tenido a mi corta pero genial vida!...y sigue feliz de la vida...Esperen...creo que olvido algo...

Haber...yo estaba plantando unas putas semillas en unas piedras cuando el envase de las semillas los tire lejos ya que era una completa farsa por que decía "crecimiento rápido" y espere 5 minutos y no paso nada...cuando una chica muy linda se me acerca y me dice...

-MAKA!..-grite exaltado

-Maka?...-dijo Stein mirándome y soltando una sonora risa- valla no necesito preguntar para saber quien es Maka...

-C-como la conoce?-pregunte sorprendido-

-bueno conocerla no...por que puede tener muchos nombres...esa chica bueno creo que hay hartas paginas donde pueden salir-repondio

-he?...-pregunte- creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo...

-como que no?...a ver mira Soul yo a tu edad también tenia esas aflicción con las chicas no...quería saber que eran aquellos placer carnales con las mujeres...

-creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo...-dije yo

-Como que no?...si asta tu tercera pierna se hace presente-dijo riéndose

-tercera pierna?-pregunte

Stein no dijo nada solo dirigió su mirada burlona hasta donde estaba mi "problema" me sonroje de sobremanera y Salí corriendo a los vestidores...una sonora risa se escuchaba aun en la lejanía

-Una ducha bien fría te ayudara!-grito mi querido sensei

_Maldito!_

* * *

Suspire mientras me afirmaba en la pared de la ducha...demonios yo quería agua fría! Y esta maldita escuela solo tiene agua caliente volví a suspirar _realmente estaré loco? Que a Maka la invente yo haaaa! Fucking_ me gane debajo del choro de agua para que me despertara...pero al parecer Kami-sama me odia!

Sentí una pequeñas manos que abrazaban mi pecho desnudo haciendo que diera un salto de susto...trate de voltearme pero algo o mejor dicho "alguien "no me dejo hacerlo

-_asíque...-_susurro la voz en mi oído-_estabas soñando con migo?_

Mi pulso se disparo sabia de quien se trataba esa voz...esa maldita pero dulce voz que me tenia hipnotizado...me di la vuelta cuando me vi libre su agarre y juro que me arrepentí de haberlo hecho!

La sangre escurría libremente por mi nariz pero...a quien demonios no le sucedería lo mismo?...Maka estaba denuda delante de mí...sin esa manta y eso short...no ahora podía apreciar bien su figura su cuerpo húmedo y con algunas gotas de agua se mezclaba con esa melena rubia ceniza cubriendo parte de sus senos pero no todo...lo que lo hacia endemoniadamente exquisito...

-Que sucede? Nunca as visto a una chica desnuda?-pregunto dando en el clavo

Se acerco aun mas a mi cuerpo apegándolo y así dejándome sentir sus senos trague fuerte mientras el nerviosismo lo tenía a flor de piel...Maka comenzó a acariciar mi torso lentamente con un dedo mientras sus ojos brillaban...de un momento a otro mi rostro comenzó a acercarse al suyo y podía sentir nuestras respiraciones...su aliento dulce me daba en la cara y estabas a milímetros de besarnos...pero la puerta de la ducha se abrió con mucha fuerza dejándonos a Maka y a mi congelados...

-O_O!-era Black Star-joder perdón si los interrumpo...Nyajajajaja! no quieren hacer un trío?

_PUDRETE!_

_

* * *

_

Mire el cielo negro que había sobre nuestras cabezas mi celular sonaba y sonaba y sonaba...ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana y mis padres...la policía asta green pace se preguntaba donde demonios estaba!...

-A ver si entendiendo...-dije yo mirando a Maka- tu eres un alma perdida –ella asintió- que esta buscando su otra mitad- volvió a asentir-y que resulta que tu otra mitad era un nuño de 9 años que conociste hace 8 y ese niño era yo-de nuevo asintió-y por eso te quedaste con la edad de 17 por que nos volveríamos a encontrar y así podríamos juntar nuestras almas para que se complementen y así ninguno de los dos volverá a sufrir de la muerte..

-Si-me dijo

-Y TU PIENAS QUE VOY A CREER EN ESA MIERDA!-grite exaltado...

-mira...-me dijo- creas o no nosotros nos amamos...

-pero si apenas te conocí hoy!

-mentira...-dijo acercándose- que sientes cuando me acerco a ti? Cuando te hablo bajito? Cuando te tomo de la mano? cuando suspiro y te abrazo? No sientes cosquilleos...mariposas...nerviosismo...

-si...-dije en un susurro

-y cuando te beso que sientes?...-pregunto

-cuando me be-

Maka atrapo mis labios en sus labios haciéndome flotar junto con ella y lo mas sorprendente es QUE LE CORRESPONDI!...tome a Maka de la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso y ella me abrazaba por el cuello...realmente sentía amor por Maka? Pero como es posible...que eso sucediera...había tenido otras novias pero nunca me habían sucedido estas reacciones...que será...?

_Eso mi querido amigo...es amor..._

-SOUL!...-escuche una voz chillona haciendo que me soltara de Maka y mirara hacia atrás...

-_Blair_...-susurre antes de desmayarme otra vez...

* * *

**Review?**


	3. III

**Olitawwww!...weno primero...gracias por los reviews! estoy feliz!**

**arigato ha...chian chian~:Alexiel evans - valeziiTha - Hime Hyuuga - Candy-san - Liz Wland hc - the-lady-of-darkness-97 - Kiriha-chan - yami hai...~ en verdad gracias...!**

**weno este capitulo es como decirlo...es muy trizte Xd...asta creo que me odiaran por lo que hize! pero aki no termina...**

**(me defiendo antes XD)**

**ah! y lo otro Soul eater no me pertence...  
**

* * *

**¿Oye...ahora quien te esta amando?**

_...realmente sentía amor por Maka? Pero como es posible...que eso sucediera...había tenido otras novias pero nunca me habían sucedido estas reacciones...que será...?_

_Eso mi querido amigo...es amor..._

_-SOUL!...-escuche una voz chillona haciendo que me soltara de Maka y mirara hacia atrás..._

_-__Blair__...-susurre antes de desmayarme otra vez..._

_

* * *

_

_Me desperté en la calle habían muchas voces que gritaban si acaso había algún sobreviviente...mire a mi alrededor y lo que vi fue solo fuego y autos volcados de entre los cuales salían cuerpos no se si de personas vivas o no...me dolía mucho la cabeza lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me la toque sentía algo caliente como un liquido que escurría por mi cabeza...era sangre...de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y empecé a mirar por todos lados para encontrar a mi amiga..._

_-Maka!-chillaba desesperado-donde estas Maka!_

_Corrí y corrí asta que encontré a mi amiga...estaba llena de sangre y se quejaba del dolor que tenia...me acerque a ella mientras la tomaba entre mis pequeños brazos y las lagrimas escurrían por mi rostro de niño pequeño..._

_-Maka...-susurre- que ha pasado?_

_-Soul...-murmuro despacio- sabes...me a gustado mucho conocerte...-las lagrimas caían por sus ojos-te quiero mucho...no s-sabes lo importante que eres para mi..._

_-Nee~ Maka vamos...hay que encontrar a alguien para que nos ayude...-dije yo convenciéndome a mi mismo que no estaba sucediendo otra vez..._

_-T-te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver...t-t lo j-juro...-dicho esto sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo tan carectiristico que me tenia enamorado..._

_-Maka..Despierta vamos...Maka...-susurre-MAKA!...-grite del fondo de mi alma desgarrada..._

* * *

Desperté de mi sueño cuando la brisa otoñal me congelaba la cara...subí la mirada y me encontré con la de Blair...y no con la que yo buscaba...con la mirada calida de Maka...

-Blair...-susurre- q-que estas haciendo aquí?...

-Como que estoy haciendo? por ella me cambiaste?...-dijo apuntando a Maka- a ami? Aun ser potencialmente sexy?

-De que estas hablando?...-pregunte yo aun mas perdido

-Te digo que fuiste capaz de cambiarme-miro a Maka y la apunto con el dedo- por esa barbaridad del destino...maldición Soul vamos despierta vuelve conmigo _Honey!_...-dijo para después saltar y tomarme entre sus...ejem...Pechos o/o...

-B-Blair!...suéltame y lárgate!...-le gritaba desesperado pero aun así no me soltaba

Depronto se sintió un grito de exclamación y una bolsa caer...me voltee cuando logre saltarme del agarre de Blair y lo que vi me partió el alma...Maka estaba detrás de nosotros apreciando una escena un tanto...comprometedora...ella luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos...

-L-lo siento...creo que me voy...-dijo mientras sonreía falsamente-perdón por molestarlos-dicho esto salio corriendo

-MAKA!-la llame pero escuche una carcajada detrás mío era de Blair...

-jajaajaja _esa niñita_ nunca te iba a complacer Soul...en cambio yo-

-en cambio tu eres una puta que me puso los cuernos durante dos meses...-dije para mirarla con mis ojos lleno de furia

-Y-yo-empezó a tartamudear-yo...

-Que creíste? Ha...que no lo iba a saber...que era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta?-le dije con toda la rabia posible haciendo que retrocediera asustada- pues te aviso yo no soy de esas mierdecillas que tenias por novio antes ya que yo soy mucho mejor que tu...y que cualquiera...y esa _niñita_ como la llamas tu!...-dije apuntadonla- ES MUCHO MEJOR PERSONA QUE UNA PROSTITUTA COMO TU QUE SE ABRE DE PIERNAS CON LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE VE!-dije esto y Salí corriendo en busca de Maka dejando a Blair shockeada...

-MALDITO!- Escuche En la lejanía- SOUL EATER ESRES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

Me sentía extraño...un dolor en mi pecho se hizo creciente por el hecho de ver a Maka llorar ...

-Maka..-susurre

Cuando empecé a correr en la dirección en que vi que se había ido ya no estaba solo había una tarjeta en el suelo que decía

"_Las nuevas palabras que aprendiste...me cortaran como un cuchillo quebrando mi vida..."_

Estaban comenzando a hacer una pequeñas gotas del cielo...pero aun así no eran capaces de mezclare con las amargas lagrimas de dolor que caían en mi rostro...

_MAKA...ME HAS HECHO LLORAR COMO UN GAY..._

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y un ejercito de nanas y mi hermano me esperaban...suspire mientras los miraba de reojo...mi hermano se comía la ira seguramente por tenerlo preocupado...pero que tanto si son las 2 de la mañana no?...

-Son las 5 de mañana y recién llegas?...-grito expresado su furia

_O FUCKING!_

_

* * *

_

1 semana...1 semana había pasado desde que Maka cambio mi mundo y aun no la veía y Joderrrr tengo aun sueños eróticos con ella...y uno que otro sueño ~ recuerdo...mire hacia la plaza hoy como chico _Cool _me salte de las clases...y pude ver uno que otro niño jugando entre ellos...

Sonreí ante la imagen...hacia tanto tiempo que no veía tanta tranquilidad en mi mundo _pero aun así me seguía preocupado por mi media alma –maldición-Maka donde estas...? No sabes que me estoy volviendo loco? Que las ultimas neuronas que me quedan se están destruyendo por i? _pensaba en esto mientras jugaba con mi bufanda...

De pronto un lloriqueo se escucho por el parque...era un niño y instintivamente me pare a buscarlo...y fue ahí cuando la vi...a mi _diosa..._cerré lo ojos y una sonrisa involuntaria surco mi cara...Maka estaba ayudando al niño mientras que le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas calidas...ella le estaba curando la pierna y sus mano viajaban por el cuerpo del niño...me sentí un poco raro..._celoso Soul?..._CALLATE IMBECIL..._idiota te dices imbecil a ti mismo...me das vergüenza..._

Suspire...y me encamine hasta donde se encontraba Maka...ella aun no se había dado cuenta de mi gloriosa presencia...genial hasta me sorprende ya no usaba tanto adjetivos que me alababan a mi...ni groserías ni nada..._Maka que me hiciste?_

-Me preguntaste cuando encontraría las palabras que tenia que decirte...pues ya lo hice...-dije

El niño nos miro...y una sonrisa picara apareció en su cara...le dio las gracias a Maka y se fue...mientras tu te incorporaste y me miraste con los ojos llenos de tristeza..._por favor Maka no me mires así..._

_-_Q-que haces aquí?...-preguntaste-

-Maka...te estuve buscando todos estos días y que por fin lo logro me miras y me hablas con esa tristeza que parte el alma...

-Eso tu lo hiciste Soul...yo te estaba dando mi amor pero tu aun así...-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro- aun así no fue suficiente cierto?-ahora si me miraba y podía ver el verdadero dolo en su rostro...

-Maka...perdóname por favor...-le rogué mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

-no...no Soul...por favor no...-dijo mientras sollozaba y salía corriendo

-MAKA!...-le grite mientras salía en su persecución...

Ahora no...no iba a perderla de nuevo...corría detrás de ella mientras el cielo se nublaba y el viento revolvía tanto mi pelo como el de ella...mi celular sonaba pero no conteste...me gritaban pero no tome en cuenta...asta casi me atropellan! Pero aun así seguí persiguiendo a Maka...no sabia ni cuanto tiempo había pasado y me dolía mucho el corazón

No me di cuenta que habíamos entrado en un callejón sin salida...respirábamos agitadamente y Maka estaba delante mío dándome la espalda...me interne en el callejón y puse mi mano en su hombro dándola vuelta...

-Maka...yo-

-Por que?...-me interrumpió tenia sus ojos cubiertos con el flequillo de su pelo

Abrí los ojos... sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería...y estuve ensayando todos estos días lo que tenia que decirle...pero en estos momentos el nerviosismo me comió...empezó a llover mojándonos lentamente y yo estático escuchando mi respiración y la de Maka...

-Tu me preguntaste cuando seria capaz de encontrar aquellas palabras que necesitabas?...aquellas palabras que cambiarían nuestro mundo?-dije mientras miraba el piso y se podía oír la tormenta que se estaba desatando- pues estuve todo estos días matándome lo que me quedaban de neuronas para poder encontrarlas...-levante la mirada y suspire- lo hice Maka...no se que me hiciste para cambiar tanto...pero aun así te amo...

Maka me miro...y puso sus manos en su boca ahogando un grito de desesperación mientras un rayo iluminaba aquel callejón...lo suponía...Maka ya no me amaba había perdido la única oportunidad que tenia para ser verdaderamente amado...

La tome y la abrase a pesar de que se resistía me correspondió mientras sollozaba...las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que hacia rato se había vuelto una tormenta horrible...

-E-es que acaso no leíste lo que te escribí?-pregunto desesperada...

-si pero..

-ENTONCES!...-grito- y-yo no te quiero hacer daño Soul...

_-"Las nuevas palabras que aprendiste...me cortaran como un cuchillo quebrando mi vida..."_-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo...

-Y-yo ya no te amo...-dijo Maka haciendo que mi mirada se llenara de odio y de dolor- por que si para amarte...tienes que morir entonces yo...

-Entonces tu que?-pregunte con rabia

-Entonces deberías matarme...-susurro

De entre su manta verde saco un cuchillo...el cual me lo paso...las lagrimas caían por parte de ambos...ella se saco la manta dejando a ver una polera negra y me saco el chaqueta del colegio dejándome con la pura camisa blanca...ubico el cuchillo en el centro de su pecho mientras me miraba...

-te amo...-susurro

Un rayo ilumino aquel callejón mostrando la imagen de un chico llorando el nombre de su amada mientras la tenia entre sus brazos...la lluvia se mezclaba con las lagrimas y sangre que salían del lugar...

-Maka...por que te mate...-susurre- por que!...-grito un alma desolada en aquel lugar...

El chico se separo del cuerpo inerte de su amada y se puso de pie...sus manos y ropa estaban manchadas de sangre pero aun así no le importaba...cerro los ojos mientras levantaba el arma con la cual se llevo la única persona que había sido capaz de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos..._ "Las nuevas palabras que aprendiste...me cortaran como un cuchillo quebrando mi vida..."_

-Tenias razón Maka... te amo mucho...-dijo mientras cortaba su aire...y caía al lado de su acompañante

"_**Esta es la primera pagina de mi evolución...Que quedara para el resto?"**_

_**

* * *

Review?  
**_


	4. IV

**Aqi! yop...Xd**

**iiem aki traigo el ultimo capitulo...de estre fic...cortito de amorrshh...no se si me resulto...pero lo hize con ttooo mi esfuerzo :3**

**en verdad Gracias a too las personas qe comentaron...**

**arigatou!**

**Soul eater no me pertence  
**

* * *

**Nee...Volvamos a reunirnos en el futuro?**

_**Esta es la primera página de mi evolución...**_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente por que la imagen que tenia delante de mi era borrosa...en la lejanía escuchaba que me llamaban pero no tome mucha atención hasta que una cara desconocida se poso sobre mi..._

_**Porque quería abrazarte fuerte **__**  
**__**Empecé a caminar sobre mis propios pies **__**  
**__**Porque es triste estar solo **__**  
**__**Entonces voy a vivir junto a ti**_

_-Estas bien?...-pregunto una chica con un melodiosa voz_

_Me trate de incorporar pero sus manos me detuvieron y me volvieron a tumbar en el piso en ese instante me di cuenta de que tenia manos pequeñas...pero desde cuando?...que yo recordara tenia las manos y los brazos largos y grandes para mi edad..._

_-Eres un hombrecito muy valiente...-dijo la extraña- gracias a ti evite que me pegaran con la pelota...muchas gracias..._

_-heee...si...-dije yo medio ido_

_La chica me sonrío...haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran arder ella era muy bonita tenia un cabello largo que iba sujetado con un cintillo de color negro que le llegaba a la cintura de color rubio...pero mas tirado hacia el ceniza...unos grande ojos color jade que demostraban un brillo de alegría inmensa...iba vestida con unas medias asta los muslos de color negro unos short de color café y una manta verde con unas zapitillas lonas (lonas ósea converse XD) también verdes..._

_-Eres muy joven...-comenzó a hablar la chica-pero ya eres todo un hombrecito a tu corta edad...-dicho esto volvió a sonreír_

_Me puse de pie un poco mareado y mire a mí alrededor para mi sorpresa todo era mas grande empecé a sospechar la razón de por que todo estaba así y mi mente me dio el crédito cuando me detuve frente a una ventana...delante mío vi un chico de unos 9 años todo sucio con tierra y despeinado no tarde en darme cuenta de que aquel niño era yo..._

_-Como te llamas?-me pregunto la rubia_

_-S-soul..-respondí nervioso con mi voz de pequeño_

_-Que lindo nombre...-dijo sonriendo-Yo me llamo Maka es un placer Soul-dijo tendiéndome la mano-espero que seamos amigos!-volvió a decir feliz_

_-Si...-dije yo casi en un susurro...-he...donde estoy?_

_-En la primaria de Death City...por que la pregunta...es que acaso tienes amnesia?-pregunto un poco preocupada_

_Y ahí estaba todo ya entendí la situación esto no es un sueño...mas bien es un recuerdote cuando era pequeño..._

_-y que edad tienes?...-dijo Maka_

_-9...-dije_

_-awwww...eres muy lindo...-dijo produciendo que me sonrojara-yo tengo 17...tenemos...ettoo...8 años de diferencia! pero aun así eres mucho mas caballeroso que otros chicos de mi edad...y todo esto se merece un premio...-dijo metiendo su mano y sacando una paleta del bolsillo-toma_

_Cogi la paleta y le sonreí...mientras ella me respondía...era tan tranquila mi vida en este tiempo...tan linda...tan dulce...tan..._

_-Soul!- escuche una voz chillona del fondo_

_-Wes?...que sucede- pregunte_

_-Tenemos que irnos...mama...mama esta muy grave en el hospital...-dijo con la voz quebrada_

_-Gomene...Maka-Chan...me tengo que ir-dije_

_-tengan cuidado!...-nos grito mientras corríamos..._

_**Neee...mama tengo alguien que me gusta**_

_**Hijo...felicitaciones**_

_Llegamos__ al hospital y mi papa estaba afuera de una salita destruido total...nunca lo había visto así..._

_-S-su madre...-susurro-ha muerto..._

_-Q-que?- pregunte_

_Mi papa consolaba a mi hermano y ami me habían dejado de lado como siempre... pero yo no me lo creía mi madre muerta...este dolor parecía que ya lo había experimentado tantas veces pero aun así todavía no me acostumbraba...me solté del agarre de mi papa y entre a la sala en la cual estaba mi madre con varios doctores a pesar de que me querían sacar yo me apegue al cuerpo de ella...llore y le relate de cómo había conocido a Maka y de queme gustaba a pesar de ser tan pequeño...era tan extraño tenia los brazos de mi madre en mi cintura pero no era lo mismo estaba fría...y eso era lo que mas me dolía...no sentir su olor ni sus caricias...cerré los ojos y sentía la mirada llena de dolor de mi padre y de mi hermano...pero que mas sacaba? Si mi madre ha muerto...y yo ahora estoy solo?..._

_Me levante de la cama y Salí corriendo fuera del hospital lo sabia nadie se iba a preocupar por mi ahora...mi padre me odia y mi hermano...bueno...el no vale nada_

_Seguí corriendo por la calle la nieve caía sobre mi cabeza pero aun así no le hacia caso...estaba partido en dos...mi alma estaba muerta...me puse en medio de la calle una camión venia a si que me pregunte si soy un estorbo para que vivir?_

_Cuando el camión se estaba acercando sentí unas manos calidas que me tiraban y me sujetaban tan fuerte como para no soltarme..._

_-Estas loco!- me pregunto aquella voz-no puedes simplemente morir así como así! Piensa en los demás...piensa en tu madre...en tu familia...piensa en mi...PIENSA EN TI MISMO!_

_Ahora levante la vista para encarar a aquella persona que destruyo lo que iba hacer y me encontré con unos ojos jade que me miraban llenos de preocupación y dulzura...eran los mismos ojos calidos de mi madre y no puede evitarlo me afirme en su estomago y llore mientras Maka me acariciaba mi cabello y me abrazaba..._

_**Quiero verte**_

_**¿Oye...ahora mismo quien te esta amando?**_

_**¿Es que aun recuerdas aquellas palabras?**_

_-Si necesitas a alguien que llene ese dolor en tu corazón...que llene aquel espacio que tu madre ha dejado al partir...puedo hacerlo yo Soul- susurro mientras se separaba y se ponía a mi altura_

_-Segura que puedes?-pregunte entre sollozos_

_Maka me miro un rato mientras acariciaba mi mejilla por la cual caían lagrimas se me acerco y me beso los pliegues de los labios como una delicada caricia...dándome a entender que no estaba solo..._

_-Te amo...te amo tanto-dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían en sus mejillas-que no quiero que tu ni yo volvamos a sufrir Soul- dijo para depuse abrazarme y confortarme...-Te prometo que seré tu madre...y si quieres mucho mas..._

_**Papa, Mama, Nina**_

_**Lo has hecho muy bien!**_

_**Lo siento pero me tengo que ir ahora**_

_**Oh! Espera... ¿algo no esta bien?**_

_-Mira Maka! Hoy saque la nota más alta...a que soy Cool?...-pregunto Soul_

_Los 2 chicos estaban reunidos en un parque...el Albino se notaba que ya era mas grande sus rasgos varoniles ya de apoco comenzaban a ser mas notorias asiéndolo mas "atractivo" hacia nuestra pelirrubia quien no cambiaba..._

_-Seee el...el Mas Cool de todo el mundo...Claro y después Barney se embarazo-dijo con sacarsmo la pelirrubia -Pero Soul hoy yo necesitaba tu presencia por que te quería contar un secreto...-dijo Maka_

_-Que secreto?...ya dímelo!- le exigía el Albino_

_-Awww...pero que metiche- suspiro- bueno mas que un secreto es una historia de amor..._

_-ha!...pero Maka ya tengo 14 años como demonios vas a creer que me gustan esas cosas?-le dijo indignado Soul_

_-Si se...pero esta historia se trata de dos personitas en espacial...que luchan contra su destino...-miro de reojo a Soul quien estaba mirando una mosca-ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO!_

_-Okay...-dijo el Albino_

_-Bien la historia comienza así...hace mucho pero mucho tiempo dos personas se amaban pero de la forma común ellos se amaban con locura por el otro tan así que ellos temiendo de que su amor no traspasara aquella vida que les había tocado hicieron un pacto..._

_-Un pacto?-pregunto Soul un poco mas intrigado_

_-Si un pacto en el cual ellos prometían que su amor iba a traspasar las barreras de la vida y que cuando les tocara volver a renacer también lo haría su amor...y que a pesar de todo volverían a estar juntos...pero para eso...los dos tenían que ser concientes de ello..._

_-Ya...y que? Volvieron a estar juntos?-pregunto Soul_

_-Ellos murieron...pero disfrutaron de aquel amor hasta el último momento..._

_-Ha! Cuando ya eran abuelitos y tenían familia y todo eso?...que fome-dijo mientras se cruzaba de Brazos_

_-No...-dijo Maka- ellos murieron muy jóvenes...a los 17 años...pero a pesar de todo siguieron con su promesa...al primer renacimiento ella murió...al segundo...el y así sucesivamente...fueron muy pocas veces las cuales pudieron entregarse al otro y cada vez que podían...tenían una barrera y esa era la edad..._

_-Ellos se preguntaban que habían echo mal pero nunca pudieron conseguir respuestas...asta que el destino se apiado de ellos y les volvió a dar otra oportunidad de reunirse...no había ninguna barrera...los dos estaban vivos disfrutando de la compañía del otro y enamorándose cada vez mas..._

_-Ya...y ahí termina la historia?- pregunto al Albino mientras se enderezaba en el banco_

_-No...por que los personajes de la historia hoy están aquí...y necesitan terminarla..._

_-ha?...y donde estarían?_

_-Pues aquí-susurro mientras acercaba su cara a la del albino_

_-Q-que?...-dijo completamente rojo mas no pudo preguntar porque los labias de el fueron acallados por los de la chica...quien lo besaba limpia y puramente sintiéndose deseosa de que se acordara de la promesa que habían echo y que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos..._

_**El pie que use para dar un paso**_

_**Hacia delante para abrazarte**_

_**De alguna forma**_

_**Te esta**_

_**Empezando a lastimar...**_

_-Maka...-susurro- aquellos...lo que hicieron la promesa...fuimos nosotros?_

_-Si...-dijo la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de el- n-no me crees cierto?_

_Pero como respuesta recibió un beso apasionado y largo de Soul que fue correspondido por la rubia_

_No les importo que fuese de día... que la gente que pasaba por ahí les quedara mirando feo ante tal muestra de cariño de parte de una pareja de con una diferencia de edad que se hacia muy notable..._

_Solo eran ellos y el destino...quien le dio una nueva oportunidad para amarse y para entregarse al otro y tal como lo habían prometido...se separaron por la falta de aire y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas..._

_-Maka...te amo...-susurro_

_-yo también Soul_

_-Maka te prometo que no olvidare esto..._

_**Las nuevas palabras**_

_**Te cortan como Los cuchillos**_

_**Quebrando tu vida**_

_Me desperté en la calle habían muchas voces que gritaban si acaso había algún sobreviviente...mire a mi alrededor y lo que vi fue solo fuego y autos volcados de entre los cuales salían cuerpos no se si de personas vivas o no...me dolía mucho la cabeza lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me la toque sentía algo caliente como un liquido que escurría por mi cabeza...era sangre...de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y empecé a mirar por todos lados para encontrar a mi amiga...mi verdadero amor..._

_-Maka!-chillaba desesperado-donde estas Maka!_

_Corrí y corrí asta que encontré a Maka...estaba llena de sangre y se quejaba del dolor que tenia...me acerque a ella mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y las lagrimas escurrían por mi rostro _

_-Maka...-susurre- que ha pasado?_

_-Soul...-murmuro despacio- sabes...me a gustado mucho conocerte...-las lagrimas caían por sus ojos-te quiero mucho...no s-sabes lo importante que eres para mi...pero por favor no olvides la promesa...t-te lo ruego..._

_-Nee~ Maka vamos...hay que encontrar a alguien para que nos ayude...-dije yo convenciéndome a mi mismo que no estaba sucediendo otra vez...que Maka no estaba dejando vacío aquel lugar que me prometió que iba a llenar _

_-T-te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver...t-t lo j-juro...-dicho esto sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo tan característico que me tenia enamorado..._

_-Maka..Despierta vamos...Maka...-susurre-MAKA!...-grite del fondo de mi alma desgarrada..._

_-Aquí hay alguien vivo!...-escuche una voz de fondo-chico estas bien?...rápido- grito esta herido_

_Me soltaron del cuerpo de mi princesa alejándome de ella...perdiendo aquella calidez que me había acostumbrado a sentir...que amaba que deseaba y admiraba..._

_-Maka te amo...-susurre antes de cerrar los ojos...y que me subieran a la camilla..._

_**Entonces**_

_**Antes de que saques el cuchillo**_

_**yo cubriré**_

_**Aquella boca...con la mía**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente...el cielo oscuro y estrellado cubría mi cabeza haciendo mi estancia mucho mas relajante...el viento resoplaba aunque un poco helado sentía una tremenda paz en mi interior...sonreí seguramente me quede dormido por ahí otra vez

DORMIDO?

-QUE DEMONIOS!- grite parándome tan fuerte que me repercutió un dolor abdominal haciendo que me quejara y llevara mis manos hacia el estomago...

-No deberías pararte tan fuerte...jajaja la herida que tienes es muuuy mala –dijo una voz que conocía

-Maka?...q-que ha pasado-pregunte mirándola y viendo que ella al igual que yo estaba llena de sangre...ella en su pecho y yo en mí estomago...mire el cielo y depuse en el lugar donde estábamos: _una colina_

-N-no fue un sueño?...-pregunte parándome y mirando a Maka en el piso

-Estabas llorando-dijo la rubia- me nombras y...-se sonrojo- decías que me amabas...

-Si...-susurre-estaba soñando contigo Maka...recordando mi pasado y mí presente

Maka se puso de pie y me miro...

-Y tu futuro?-susurro

-Mi futuro...mi destino...mi todo eres tu Maka...-dijo tomando a su chica por la cintura y acercando sus frentes...

-Como estabas tan desesperado y triste en tus recuerdos...Comencé a cantar-susurro la Rubia

-Si se-contesto el chico- gracias a tu canción pude recordar los buenos y malos momentos...pero aun te falta la ultima estrofa...-dijo para sonreír haciendo que Maka le delvoviera el gesto

Maka y Soul comenzaron a tararear la melodía de aquella hermosa canción que contaba la historia de su vida...sin quitar esa sonrisa que emanaba la alegría de ambos...

-**Oye...ahora estas cuidadosamente respirando mi aliento...**-Cantaba Maka mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Soul

-**"Te amo" me estas diciendo ahora-**Cantaba Soul

-**Si...vas a hacer eso...Respira conmigo mientras escuchas mis palabras...-**Terminaron de cantar los 2 mientras sus alientos se rozaban...

Soul acorto la distancia mientras abrazaba a Maka..era un beso con mucho agotamiento pero aun así era muy puro y lleno de amor...cuando se separaron Maka estaba llorando

-Maka...por que lloras?-pregunto preocupado Soul mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Estoy llorando de alegría...Soul por fin...por fin estamos juntos...-dicho esto lo abrazo...

-Si...Maka y te prometo...que para la próxima yo seré quien te busque...

-Es una promesa Soul

-Es una promesa...Maka-susurro para luego volver a juntar sus labios bajo las estrellas

**FIN...**


End file.
